ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blade of Evil
Category:QuestsCategory:Other QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Klinge des Bösen This is the third Dark Knight Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Head to Beadeaux as a Dark Knight for a cutscene where Zeid will tell you that you must go seek out and destroy Gerwitz's Scythe. (using another job to enter Beadeaux will not trigger the cutscene.) *Obtain a piece of Quadav Mage Blood, which is dropped by Topaz Quadav. :*If more than one Dark Knight is doing this quest, only one piece of this blood is needed. *Head to the seventh floor of Delkfutt's Tower and use the teleporter at J-6. *You should now end up in a small circle room on the Sixth floor (J-6 again). *When ready, trade the Quadav Mage Blood to the ??? to spawn Gerwitz's Scythe (Weapon NM) and two Scythe Victims (Skeleton). *Once all 3 mobs are defeated, use the same teleport you used when you came in and you will get a cutscene and will complete the quest. Important note * Quadav Mage Blood Farmed as WHM/NIN 0/50. Talked to a few people who went 1/3. Brought a THF/WHM with TH3 and got 1/3. TH seems to be needed for this drop. *The weapon is a Red Mage job and has Protect and Shell III. It also will use Cure IV a lot. *Has HP, MP and TP drain add effects on his attacks, low % chance of kicking in. *One Scythe Victim is a Black Mage and has Ancient Magic and tier two -ga spells.(can be silenced easily.) *The other Scythe Victim is a Warrior and does not cast.(gravity and bind spells work.) *Both mobs have access to the normal family abilities *Both Scythe Victims, as well as Gerwitz's Scythe, seem to be immune or at least highly resistant to Lullaby *Both Scythe Victims seem to have high resistance to Sleep, Elemental Seal Sleepga was resisted. *Gerwitz's Scythe is immune to Sleep, was resisted when Elemental Seal was used.(can be gravitied.) *Recommended strategy is to have three different people tanking, one to tank the weapon, and two more to hold the victims, with a healer for support, along with other DDs. Pick the skeletons off as fast as possible, then have everyone focus on the weapon. Once the victims are down, it should be just a straight up fight. *Defeated solo as 75 PLD/NIN with Refresh drinks and meds. *Defeated solo as 75 RDM/BLU. *Easily soloed as a 75 NIN/DNC without an Evasion setup. *Defeated with some difficulty by 75 SAM/DNC, 75 THF/NIN, 62 DRK/SAM. *Even if you wipe, as long as Gerwitz's Scythe is defeated, you can get the cutscene and complete the quest. *These mobs cannot be "sneak popped" to fight only the weapon - all three aggro on pop even with sneak. However, it is possible to have the victims "lose hate" by using an avatar - see discussion page. *If you wipe and Gerwitz's Scythe isn't defeated you need to get another Quadav Mage Blood. --- Game Description Client: Zeid Summary: :One of Gerwitz's weapons is running amok. You must go to the place where the Crystal Lines converge, use the blood of a powerful Quadav to lure it out, and then defeat the evil weapon that appears.